bokunoheroacademianewerafandomcom-20200213-history
Ochaco Midoriya
|japanese alias = ウラビティ お |romaji alias = Urabiti Uraraka Ochako |english quirk = Zero Gravity |japanese quirk = |romaji quirk = Zero Gurabiti |gender = |height = 156cm (5'1") |weight = |date of birth = |age = 35 |blood type = B |family = Inko Midoriya (Mother-in-law) Izuku Midoriya (Husband) Yuki Midoriya (Oldest son) Toshinori Midoriya (Youngest son) |status = Alive |occupation = Pro Hero |affiliation = |previous occupation = |previous affiliation = |nacionality = |debut = Chapter 1 }} Ochaco Midoriya ( お Midoriya Ochako), better known as Uravity (ウラビティ Urabiti), is a Pro Hero, wife of Izuku Midoriya and mother of Toshinori and Yuki Midoriya. Appearance Ochaco is an adult of short stature and small body, with light skin that is prone to blush, big round brown eyes and brown hair at the height of the shoulders that bear two long curls next to her face and a small plumb in the back. Ochaco also has a small fringe that sweeps to the left. She has small cushions in the prints of each of her fingers, similar to the pads on the legs of an animal, which are used to activate her quirk. Her suit consists of a pink and black suit just with detachable sleeves, knee-high boots, belt, helmet, collar and thick round bracelets with straps attached to them. The accessories are designed to press her acupuncture points in an attempt to reduce the disadvantage of her quirk. The fact that her costume is so fair is apparently a mistake, because it is not specific to her design request. Personality Ochaco is a very warm, bubbly and lively person who thinks of everything in a positive way, while still objective enough to see flaws and virtues of something or someone, realizing their differences, but respects them as she thinks that all things complement each other. She is very harmonious and understanding overall, friendly with those she knows, and will also try to help or defend anyone who has previously come to her aid, especially for her loved ones. However, Ochaco can be incredibly blunt without being aware of it at times. Ochaco also seems to be very good at reading people. Similar to Izuku, her reactions tend to be exaggerated and humorous: Ochaco often amuses herself with certain personality traits and quirks that others may exhibit, sometimes to the point of bursting into laughter that she tries to suppress to some extent. Because of her humble past, she is easily excited or surprised by little things and can even lose her composure in the face of real luxury, to the point of almost fainting. Some have described Ochaco as mean, since she goes to extremes to save money. Despite these oddities, Ochaco can take an extremely determined, focused and somewhat intimidating attitude when the situation demands, which may come as a surprise to those who are accustomed to her upbeat side. This side of her tends to appear in combat situations, where Ochaco also demonstrates a surprisingly strategic mind, though she is not above taking more impulsive and reckless decisions. She also does not like to be underestimated. When it comes to her chosen path as a hero, Ochaco is unshakable, even in the face of an overwhelming force. Her parents were her main driving force to become a pro hero, for she wanted above all to give them a comfortable life, to the point of having sacrificed her own feelings at times. Being quite honest about her goals and priorities, Ochaco decided not to hide her quest for heroism, especially for money, despite her embarrassment in admitting it. She does this with pride, knowing that it is for the benefit of her parents. After meeting Izuku, Ochaco also grew to admire his own motives for becoming a hero and his compassionate nature, wanting to be like him of emotional strength and combat terms, something that eventually allowed him to gain more reasons to achieve her goals. In terms of heroism, Ochaco showed more preference for the rescue efforts, being a fan of Thirteen and it knowledge in the area. However, she is also aware of her own physical limitations, and has decided to choose the most combat-oriented hero, Gunhead, for an internship in order to learn martial arts and increase her fighting repertoire. After her training with Gunhead, she developed a new sense of battle awareness. History At some point after her hero training, Ochaco entered into a relationship with Izuku and married him. Eventually giving birth to Toshinori and Yuki, her children. Synopsis Ochaco turned off the television watching her son watching a video recorded by Toshinori's grandmother, Inko Midoriya, telling him to hurry to the U.A. take the entrance exam, using her fiercest side to intimidate her child. Then she saw her husband, Izuku, watching All Might's debut video, complaining to him that he had a tight schedule to watch that video right now. Abilities Gunhead's Martial Arts (ガンヘッドマーシャルアーツ Gan Heddo Māsharu Ātsu): While working with Gunhead, Ochaco was trained in martial arts. Because of this, she has mastered various forms of grabbing, dismounting and firing using her own strength or her own opponents' strength against themselves. Ochaco has become skilled enough to easily dispatch an opponent who attempts to stab or incapacitate her. Keen Intelect: Although she is not the smartest, Ochaco has a strategic mind, able to deduce her opponent's weaknesses and combat style right after the start of her battles, and distract them enough to form complex plans. Ochaco probably got this from Izuku in her time with him, showing a concentrated mind. Quirk Zero Gravity ( Zero Gurabiti): Ochaco's quirk gives her the power to manipulate gravity, such as making objects without weight or objects float by touching them. She is also able to cancel the effects by closing her fingers together. A disadvantage of this quirk is that if it is worn too much (about three tons), or if she floats, she will suffer from nausea and possibly vomit as a result, although this effect has been somewhat neglected thanks to her training. Statistics Trivia *Ochaco's previous last name was Uraraka (麗日), which means "beautiful, bright day", but which is homophonic to Gravity (グラビティ Gurabiti), Uravity (ウラビティ Urabiti), which is "gravity, uravity" in English. As she married Izuku, her last name changed to Midoriya, which means "green valley" (緑谷). **Her first name means "tea child, girl", and is a pun with the expression Ocha no Ko (お茶の子). *Ochaco likes Japanese food, especially mochi, and starry sky. *Ochaco's birthplace is Mie Prefecture. Navigation Category:A-Z Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Emitters Category:Japaneses Category:Japaneses from Mie Category:Mothers Category:Midoriya Family Category:Uraraka Family